


Trust

by MoonSmoothUp



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Angst, Baby space, Caregiver/little, Daddy Dom little boy, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daehyun's not more embarrassed than I am, Daehyunnie is very little, Diapers, Don't Like Don't Read, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual DDlb, caregiver little, cgl, ddlb, involved...., not that great, please ignore this, protect Daehyun 2k17, there may or may not be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: In which Daehyun and Yongguk learn the importance of discussing new things, even in a long-term relationship.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** contains non-sexual DDlb, and use of diapers
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER** **:** DDlb is a BDSM Dom/sub relationship in which the 'Daddy Dom' takes on a caring and protective role and the 'little boy' has child like tendencies. **DDlb or any other similar relationship is NOT incest or pedophilia**. The dom is not actually your parent nor do you see them as such. And it's not pedophilia because there is quite a difference between an adult getting aroused by children and a consensual relationship between two adults where one is caring and protective and the other has child-like tendencies. And DDlb does not have to be sexual. It all depends on the people involved. **This particular portrayal is non-sexual.** If after all this you still think negatively and are even _thinking_ of posting something rude, I beg of you to just leave. Your comment will be deleted and you will be promptly blocked.

Daehyun and Yongguk, lovers who were in there twenties, had recently decided to try something new. The had a Dom/sub dynamic to their relationship and, more specifically, enjoyed the times when Daehyun felt like his little self.

Recently, the two had decided to try something new. It started about three weeks ago, when the two had been spending time together, watching a kiddy movie Daehyun loved.

It had appeared that the younger felt littler than usual. He was sitting on the floor at Yongguk's feet through the movie, progressively getting more and more squirmy, until he darted up suddenly and ran out of the room.

Yongguk paused the movie almost instantly, deciding to wait in the hall.

The boy seemed slightly embarrassed when he came back, pink painting his cheeks, but normal besides that.

“You okay, baby cakes?” Yongguk wondered, hoisting his lover up into his arms. Daehyun simply nodded, resting his head against the elder's chest, as he was carted off back to the living room.

Yongguk learned the next day - when Daehyun was no longer little - that he'd almost had an accident. He didn't really know why, the brunette had explained, playing with Yongguk's curls shyly, except for the fact that it was because he felt so small and young.

It was Yongguk that suggested they try diapers, and it was Daehyun that acted aloof. He expressed embarrassment about the idea, and that he'd been curious for a while.

So they agreed to try it.

  


Usually, the two had Sundays off, and this one was no different.

Daehyun awoke to their dog, Tigger, jumping onto his back. The weight of the dog's warm paws pushed him further into Yongguk's chest, and make sleep fade quicker. A loud, high-pitched whine flew from the boy's lips, hands clutching his Daddy's shirt. He was in little space, and Daehyun barely registered it, not consciously, at least.

Tigger circled around a few times before laying down across them, and Daehyun nuzzled his head back into the elder's neck. “Morning, Daddy.” He whispered, mostly to himself... unaware that Daddy was secretly awake and smiling.

 

When the three - Yongguk, Daehyun, and Tigger - left bed at last, the second youngest (yes, Daehyun) was approached with a question. And, albeit shyly, Daehyun agreed to try out the nappies that day.

“No.” Daehyun said suddenly, shaking his head, as Yongguk was gathering the supplies.

The other paused. “No what, baby boy?”

“C-Can... can I do it myself, Daddy?” The younger man's cheeks were dusted rose against his tan skin, bottom lip between his teeth.

“How come, baby cakes?” Yongguk asked, abandoning the pack of diapers on the bed and pulling Daehyun toward him.

“Don't wanna bug Daddy.” Muttered the little, averting his eyes.

“You don't bug me, little one.” Yongguk assured him, pecking his boyfriend's forehead, “Can Daddy please take care of his baby?”

Looking up, eyes wide and gaze innocently fixed on the older, Daehyun paused. His lips parted as he searched for words. The only ones he found were, “Okee, Daddy.” And Yongguk gently laid him back on the bed.

  


It was supposed to be a lazy Sunday, as they had one thing on their to-do list. That thing was merely to return a few books to the library drop box, they were due the next day.

Yongguk had contemplated his options, leaving Daehyun here at home or bringing him with. On one hand, he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to bring Daehyun out of the house the first day of him trying diapers. On the other, though, he never liked leaving Daehyun home alone in little space, especially not when he was feeling younger than typical. And, if what Daehyun was doing right now was any indication, the boy was littler than he had been in a while.

Daehyun, currently, was sitting in his lap, hugging his teddy bear while watching the TV. He was clad in loose sweatpants and a big, fluffy sweater, suckling on his little pacifier.

He'd made up his mind; he couldn't leave his Daehyunnie alone like this.

“Baby boy~” Yongguk ventured, smiling as his little one looked up at him curiously, “how about we go on an adventure?”

Daehyun nodded excitedly.

  


Getting the boy to give up his teddy and paci was _not_ easy, until Yongguk approached him with promises of a warm bath and cuddles.

Luckily, they didn't have to get out of the car during their trip, so Daehyun could comfortably stay in little space.

Daehyun handed the library bag over to him, pulling him from his thoughts. “Thank you, little one.” He grinned, reaching out the window and sliding the few books into the drop off bin. From the corner of his eye, he noted Daehyun squirming in the slightest. Though, when he turned back, raising a hand for a high five of teamwork, his lover stopped abruptly.

“We go home now?”

“Yep, we will, baby.” Yongguk gave Daehyun a smile and a hand squeeze.

During the drive home, Daehyun was squirming and wiggling in his seat with more intensity, a pitiful whine escaping his throat.

“Baby?” He questioned, casting a glance to his right.

“ _Daddy_!” Daehyun said, voice quiet and desperate, “Daddy, I have to go pee.”

“That's what the nappy's for, baby boy, I'll change you when we get home.” Yongguk assured him, pulling the car to a stop at a red light. The younger squirmed, out of embarrassment this time, whining under his breath again. It wasn't until a comforting hand came to rest on his thigh that he actually let his bladder release.

Daehyun was still a little ashamed about being this little and using diapers, but he knew that sometimes it was what he needed. And, as Yongguk's hand lingered on his leg and he murmured soft praises, Daehyun's embarrassment faded. At least for a little while.

  


Daehyun tired and spent when they got home, pliant in Yongguk's arms as he carried the boy inside.

“I think it's bath time for the tired baby.” Yongguk murmured. He sat Daehyun down on the floor, bending over to untie his little's shoes. The elder kicked his own off as well, before lifting Daehyun by the waist and zooming him through the air, before perching him against his hip. The delighted giggles that escaped the younger's lips made Yongguk beam, cooing as he bounced the boy against his hip, carrying him to the bathroom.

Soon, water was filling the tub, the room smelling sweet like Daehyun's favorite bubble bath. A bathbomb dropped into the water, fizzing up and turning the water blue.

“I will be right back, my sweet boy.” Yongguk smiled, booping said boy's nose. He then went off to gather the things for his boyfriend's bath.

It was then that worry came back to Daehyun's mind. He hated worrying when he was little. It made him feel yucky. He became _very_ aware _very_ quickly that he was in a nappy that needed to be changed. Red rose his cheeks quickly, and he began to chew on his lip.

This worry and shame became more and more intense as Yongguk went back and forth, bringing in towels, new clothes, and then, finally, a bag of diaper supplies.

He didn't want his Daddy - his boyfriend, lover of several years - to see him like this, _change_ him.

Suddenly, he formed stuttering words, tears welling in his eyes. "Daddy... r- _red_."

The bag fell from the elder's hands instantly, and Yongguk was hurrying over to his love. "Daehyunnie?" He questioned, kneeling down in front of the younger, hands cupping his face.

"Daddy, I d-don't... don't want..." His voice was quickly raising in pitch, his words slurring as his breath quickened. Daehyun was on the verge of sobbing.

“Shh,” The elder cooed, drawing Daehyun into his arms for a tight hug, “we're not gonna do anything you don't want. Breathe, baby cakes, in and out.”

Daehyun's hand was gripping his shirt, head nodding against his chest.

They stayed quiet, Daehyun in his arms, crying all his tears out, for several minutes, before either spoke. It was Yongguk that broke the silence.

“Would it be better if I left you alone for a few minutes so you could have privacy to hop in the bath?”

“... Okay.” Whispered the younger, hand still gripping Yongguk's shirt like his life depended on it.

The elder pressed a kiss to the top of Daehyun's head, then to his forehead. He eased the boy out of his arms, and left the room with another concerned glance behind himself.

The elder man closed the door behind himself, but didn't go far. He wanted to be in hearing range, and listened hard to make sure his love wasn't crying again. The thing is, Daehyun had never used his safe word in little space before. Not. Even. Once. This, to say the least, was alarming. Yongguk thought that maybe he pushed the idea too much. He was worried he upset Daehyun - that the younger didn't like the idea after all.

He stayed there for almost ten minutes, waiting, silent, and worrying, until Daehyun called out softly.

“Daddy... you can come back.”

The door knob was gripped in his hand, turning, and Daehyun was in the bath when he came in. The boy's clothes were on the floor by the door, and the trash can was nudged further into the corner than usual.

Here, concealed in the blue and bubbly water, Daehyun felt a little bit better.

Yongguk kneeled down next to the tub, one hand on the porcelain rim, the other cupping Daehyun's cheek as he leaned over.

“Are you okay, little one?” Yongguk wondered, kissing his baby's forehead when the younger leaned into his touch. Daehyun nodded softly. “Did I push it too much, sweetie?” He wondered, “If you don't like it, you don't have to use the diapers again.”

The boy in the bathtub blushed, averting his eyes, “No, Daddy, I don't dis-... don't n-not like it. Just e-embarrassed. Don't wanna feel icky... or make Daddy hate me.”

“I'm not gonna hate you, my baby boy, but I'm also not gonna push you to do _anything_ you're not ready for. Do you trust me, baby?” Yongguk assured him, running a hand through the younger's pale brown hair. The other nodded in acknowledgment, sinking back into the warm bath water. Yongguk could only smile at the boy, nudging the duck that was floating in the water and making it bump Daehyun in the stomach.

As the younger started loosening up, giggling as he played with the bath toys and washed up, Yongguk decided talking about this further should be a conversation for when Daehyun was big. They clearly needed to talk about it more before proceeding, before Daehyun would be comfortable involving the other. They would peruse it more in the future, that was for sure, but with more caution next time.

Suddenly, there was a kiss planted on his nose drawing him out of his thoughts. “I love you, Daddy.” Daehyun said, a smile gracing his lips.

“I love you, too, baby boy.”

A while later, Daehyun ended up in a warm, fluffy onesie, napping in his Daddy's arms. Peaceful, happy, and feeling less insecure.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to try and write something out of my comfort zone. It made me embarrassed and slightly unsure when I was writing this, and I was really considering not posting it. I think I could've done better too, but I will be leaving this up for the sake of feedback and in case people actually like it. Though, I do kinda want to ignore the existence of this fic...


End file.
